User blog:YetanotherThegreatCreepypasta/My own JWE Fan Cinematic.
Part One. After all the chaos of Ingen, Masrani, and k0noa's dinosaur theme parks, another person decided to have a go. His name was Hunter, and although he was a juvenile park builder, he had the guts to give it a whirl. Isla Nublar was empty after the safari park's unfortunate incident (IK that hasn't happened, but k0noa will do that. You'll see), so it was open for massive construction after he bought it. He chose a large area near the sea. Several shops, a hotel and an Innovation Center were built on a main street-ish area, and everything else needed, like power, Rangers, ACU, and Hammond Creation Lab/holding pen, were built out of sight. Now the fun would begin. The first pen built was a medium size, around that of the old Stegosaur pen. This pen was going to be home to ten dinosaurs, five small, five medium. The small were first incubated. The pen was given water, and two feeders to keep the dinosaurs full. Then the first dinosaurs were released. They were Gallimimus, a decent selection due to all it's appearances in the old parks. After they got a second to see the world, an ACU helicopter came and tranqued the dinosaurs, so they wouldn't be scared about transport. After the Gallis were shot, they were lifted up into the air and carried through the air. When they first landed, there was no doubt that they were a tad scared, but after they saw more of them being flown in, they calmed down and began to roam about and have some fun. The medium were released after the Gallis were delivered. They were Parasaurolophus. A gentle giant, these dinosaurs were perfect to live with the Gallimimus. Again, they were shot before transport. When they landed in their pen, the Gallis were spooked. But after the last of the Paras were delivered, they calmed down, and the park was opened. The guests came slowly at first, mainly because they thought it was a scam, but after seeing pictures of the animals, they came in a touch faster. After the success of the first paddock, another was built nearby. It was smaller than the first, because it was going to be home to only two dinosaurs: a Triceratops, and an Edmontosaurus. They were already being prepared. The Triceratops was the first to come out. It was a perfect specimen, with all three horns and it's stocky body. Preparation was made as the animal was shot. People then started to complain about the Heavy Steel fences, but Hunter said that it was less likely that they'd break out, and also metioned the Viewing Galleries on the sides of the exhibits. The Trike was soon tangled up and flown, with people below taking snapshots of the animal. When the animal landed, it immediatley went for a cold drink. The animals were always thirsty after they were incubated. The Edmontosaurus soon was released after. It was a bit more childish than the Trike was, and more social, but would live alone if it needs to. When it was flown into it's new home, the Triceratops noticed that it didn't look like her, meaning that it was something else, but it didn't care, and began to eat leaves. They were juicy. The Edmontosaurus landed soon after. After taking it's drink, it began to stroll around. The two were both famous beasts, and the pen itself was a nod to the previous Jurassic World park. After the Edmontosaur was put in it's pen, the first carnivore was announced. It's pen was bigger than the old Dilophosaurus pen, and was really going to need that space. The species was the Majungasaurus, a medium carnivore of the Jurassic. The animal was a decent size, and also had the body plan neccesary to be popular. When it was sedated, everyone hoped it was flown over quickly. It was, and as soon as it landed, people flocked to the Viewing Gallery of the exhibit, where the feeder was placed. The Majungasaur came over, and began to eat. Some small children and elderly were disgusted, but otherwise, it was a popular attraction. After the first five species were made, the park's plan moved on to Phase B, where more titanic, spiky and dangerous beasts were planned. Part Two. After the explosion of popularity of Hunter's dinosaur park after the Majungasaurus, the park's income increased massively. The next species was going to neighbour the Majungasaur. They were Gigantspinosaurus. Despite thier name, they were stegosaurs, like the Stegosaurus of the old park. Four of the animals were planned, and again, two feeders were prepared. Then all four of the animals were released into the area. Caution was neccesary to keep these animals from ruining the public by accidently spiking the ground. But luckily, all four were transported with ease. The Gigantspinosaurus were gentle, but never stood still. One of them didn't seem to like the neighbour, and they kept eyeing each other. Hunter didn't want to sandwich the stegosaurs between carnivores, so the next paddock was planned. It was large, and covered in forest. The first sauropods would live here. They would be the small Camarasaurus, a medium sauropod that dosen't require as much forest as the bigger ones. Four of them were incubated and transported. Two other dinosaurs were also planned though, when people saw two more choppers. The helis were tangling up Nodosaurus. Another pen was built at the area after the Edmontosaurus and Triceratops pen, but they weren't living there. The Nodosaurus were placed in the Camarasaurus paddock, making it mixed. Tall herbivore feeders were placed in the trees for the Camaras, and the Nodos had a ground feeder in the shrubs and grass, hiding them from view. The empty pen was going to contain the second carnivore of the park. The species selected was the Troodon. A small pack hunter with a poisonus bite, these dinosaurs are easier to keep than Velociraptors. Seven were planned, but only five can be incubated, and only three can be transported at a time. It took a while, but soon all seven where placed. The carnivores needed two regular meat feeders, as goats would only feed two per goat. The Troodon were soon neighboured by other species in the next couple months. They all were herbivores. There was the Sinoceratops, an Asian ceratopsian with a short yet sharp single horn; the Crichtonsaurus, a small ankylosaur named after the author of the insparation of the first Jurassic Park; and the Iguanodon, a medium ornithopod known for it's thumb spikes, as well as being one of the original "dinosaurs". The park had several species, and was growing quick. Phase C was next in line, which were the bigger, meaner giants of later times. Part Three. After the success of Hunter's park in Phase A and B, it was time to move on. The first species in line for the park's Phase C was the first hybrid of the park, the Stegoceratops. A combo of the existing Triceratops and the Gigantspinosaurus's close relative, the Stegosaurus, the Stegoceratops have long horns and are massive grouches. They prefer living in a small group, so three of them were incubated. Worries were expressed, as several workers worried that the Stegoceratops would skewer people through the fences or smash the Viewing Gallery's glass. The Majungasaurus never tried to smash the glass, and it was a vicious carnivore, but the Stegoceratops was a cranky herbivore, and that's all. When the Stegoceratops were flown in, many ran to the Stegoceratops paddock, which was medium sized, with the water hole in front of the Viewing Gallery. When the animals landed, again, worries were spread of the glass, but a few days passes, and nothing happened. People realized that the Stegoceratops actually LIKED the attention they got. They sometimes ran through the lake, splashing water over the Viewing Gallery, and sometimes they scratched their plates on the trees. After the Stegoceratop's success, the next paddock ws built beside it, and at the area with the lump, it lumped, too. The next paddock was swampy, and was going to be home to the large, yet playful, carnivore Spinosaurus. After the discovery of the hidden Nublar habitat, the mountain swamp, Spinosaurus were confirmed as playful large carnivores. One was incubated, but the dinosaur didn't seem to mind. The Spinosaurus was a hit. Such a playful animal was a favorite for little children. To the left of the Spinosaurus pen, more shops and another hotel were built. While the first was a hotel for everybody, this one was luxurorious. With twelve suites, this hotel was made for the rich, famous and VIPs. The next paddock was going to house the Pachycephalosaurus. While they weren't that large, they were cranky beasts, and prefered to be kept by themselves. The pen was as big as the Triceratops/Edmontosaurus pen, perfect for four of the hard-headed animals. The four beasts were soon released, tranqued and flown over. The animals, after landing, strolled around their new habitat. They seemed to not be very impressed with their neighbour, but otherwise, they were great. Phase C wasn't done, though. A few more animals were planned... Part Four. After the success of Hunter's dinosaur park's Phase C, Part A, the most crazy project yet was planned. It was a huge paddock, with large tree spots and FOUR tall feeders. This pen was going to be home to six animals, all sauropods. The first in line were Mamenchisaurus, the biggest animal available to Hunter. Two were incubated. Each had an extremely tall neck, and were perfect for the pen. The second in line were the famous Brachiosaurus. Three were incubated. Soon, the Mamenchisaurus were added to the park's history. The animals were extremely huge, and ACU was worried that it'd take two helicopters each to carry the bloody animals. But luckily, Mamenchis have hollow bones, making them very light. When they touched down, they went for food and water. A gyrosphere was built to go through the exhibit, making it like a safari. The Brachiosaurus were next in line, each magnificent and clear. These Brachis were a calm bunch, unlike the old ones, and their necks were seen by all. Near the sauropod pen, a monorail was built from it to the main street, to reduce time traveling. The sixth animal of the pen was the second hybrid of the park: the Ankylodocus. A hybrid of Ankylosaurus and Diplodocus, both of whom weren't in the park yet, the Ankylodocus had a normal sauropod body, with spiky spikes, a derpy head, and a clubbed tail. One was incubated, and it touched down right when a gyrosphere passed by, giving those people access to seeing the beast in the heart of the woods were all the animals landed. After the sauropod pen was complete, the next pen was built. It was of medium size, and was the planned home of the Kentrosaurus. A small-ish dinosaur, the beast was going to live in a herd of five. The animals were a very spiky group. Once sedated, caution was given, as Hunter didn't want the animals to accidently free themselves of the transport. The Kentrosaurus pen was behind the first hotel, with few yet thick vegitation patches and two feeders. The animals weren't the most popular animals on the block, but they were still popular nothenless. The next animal planned had it's pen built before the Kentrosaurs were finished being delivered. One animal was going to live in it: the Sauropelta. A single one of the nodosaurs were incubated, as they hated company. The pen was next to the Iguanodon pen, and was of small size. Once the animal was ready, Hunter himself watched the animal emerge from the lab. The beast was fine with being alone in his paddock, and explored a good chunk of it on his first day. On the second day of the Sauropelta, he suddenly decided to go out of his pen, which had a small opening in it. It ran to the main street. People panicked as the animal approched, but it didn't want to kill them. It just wanted to stroll in a new enviroment. The Sauropelta then got hungry, and went back to his paddock, where they closed the hole. The pen was expanded on the section without paths, giving the occupant more room. It was a small incident, so it didn't matter that much. Part Five. Hunter's dinosaur park was rising up the charts. After the Sauropelta incident, it's pen was expanded, making it the same size as the Majungasaur's. The park wasn't gonna let one dinosaur decide thier limits. The next pens were going to be placed next to the "Sauropod Safari", as the guests call it. On one side were the Stegosaurus, the second peice of the Stegoceratops, who were already in the park, and the other would house the Suchomimus, a spinosaur similar to the Baryonyx. Six Stegosaurs were the first priority. They incubated slowly, and the Troodon carrying problem was back, but soon all six were in. Again, two feeders were positsioned: one near the fence, and the other in the forest for privacy. The Suchomimus was incubated next. Only one was incubated, but it was more than enough. The two new additions were a huge hit. the guests could see the two animal species in the Sauropod Safari, at the northren part of the track. The section was a plains, allowing viewing easily. The park wasn't holding still yet, though. The next pen was being prepared. It was large, with long plains and few forest. This pen was going to be home to one large carnivore: the Allosaurus. Planned to be the largest attraction until the T-rex, Velociraptor and Indominus Rex were displayed, the animal was placed alone, but it didn't mind. More room (and food) for her. The Allosaur was what it was planned to be: the biggest attraction. Hunter promised the T-Rex soon, but first the park would "cool off" with more herbivores. The biggest craving was solved first: another ceratopsian. The selected species was another cranky species: the Pentaceratops. This animal wasn't the most social, meaning that housing alone was the best idea. Four were incubated, perfect for good viewing. They were a spicy, cranky animal, making them ideal for those who like a very mad dinosaur. The four animals didn't try to escape, but would constantly growl at the Allosaurus neighbour. Hunter then went to the main street, and added trees and lakes into the grass patches outside of the paths. Now the park was home to all kinds of animals, and the guests could now vote on who they wanted next. (Those who are reading this, this means you!) Part Six. Hunter's dinosaur theme park was still doing well. The lack of the big trio of JP dinosaurs made the guests unsatisfied. Because the park wasn't ready for the Indos, Hunter announced the Velociraptors would be introduced soon. The pen was already built. It was the size of the Gallimimus/Parasaurolophus pen. Four raptors were incubated for the park. Because it would take a while for them to be prepared, the guests enjoyed the other dinosaurs of the park. From the horn-headed rhino-type dinosaurs, to the dangerous carnivores hiding in the shrubs, to the armoured tanks living in small packs, to the light-footed herds honking in chorus. And then the raptors were welcomed. Caution was needed, as everybody knew that many staff were lost to these animals. However, these raptors had a sort of friendly shine in their eyes, and after being transported, they playfully ran all over the place. Like k0noa's park, the Velociraptors would sometimes stare at people in the Viewing Gallery, but it was from friendliness, not aggresion. But Hunter announced that the project wasn't over. Even though he said before that in the newest pen they would welcome a pack of raptors, the animals were small, smart and friendly enough to where they could be housed with an armoured herbivore, without the risk of fighting. For this, the Ankylosaurus was chosen. Two of the newest armoured animals were incubated, and then sedated and moved. The Ankylosaurus were a bit cranky, it was them, but they didn't mind the raptors in there with them. Their feeder was on the opposite end of the pen from the raptors, giving each species some turf of thier own. The guests enjoyed this new pen, as in with the dangerous raptors, a gentle, yet still sort of dangerous herbivore roamed as well. But the park wouldn't hold still. Next to the raptor pen, another one was built. This one was as big as the Majungasaurus pen. The animals planned were seven Arcenorithiomimius. Hunter wanted to get small again, as the large animals were a pain. All seven made the Troodon problem again, but it worked. All seven were soon in the pen. The next few weeks, the park grew even bigger, placing more animals near the luxury hotel. The newest species were the Diplodocus, the other puzzle peice of the Ankylodocus, and the Olorotitan, a large duck-billed herbivore with a glow-in-the-dark crest. Everything was going smooth, and the largest leap was ready to begin: Phase D, with the most dangerous species yet. Part Seven. Phase D of Hunter's dinosaur theme park was in preparation. The park had many species to choose from, herbivore and carnivore alike. In the end, the next attraction picked was the Carnotaurus, a bull-headed predator. The beast was going to live in a triangular pen, like the Metricanthosaurus before. The animal wasn't very happy that in front of him, five delicious duck-bills roamed. But soon, he stopped being angry. The next pen was right next to the Carno. It was huge, and was meant for the Dreadnoughtus. A huge, cranky beast, only two of the long necks were incubated. These animals were not very popular compared to the Brachiosaurs or Camarasaurs, but was still popular in a way. The next project was the best one yet. The one dinosaur that was requested for months was incubated, the king of the dinosaurs itself. The Tyrannosaurus Rex was going to be enjoyed for all. The beast had a huge pen, right next door to the Carnotaur, with a patch of forest at the back for privacy. The T-rex was absolutley massive, and perfect. When it was put in the paddock, it became everybody's only care. The park continuted to make all happy, and was going to take a small break from animal spamming. Part Eight. (Ayy I'm back!) After a small break from new species, Hunter noticed that his park was beginning to see a drop in income. With quick accuarcy he picked a random genome from his libary to welcome to the park. The newest attractions would be Ouranosaurus. The scientists were thrilled to get back to placing dinosaurs. Five Ouranosaurus were bred, and their confirmation was a buzz through the park. The animals were of a calm, playful nature, always leaping into adventures. Some guests said they had the looks of a camel, the attitude of a puppy, and the sounds of a goose. The animals resided on the right side of the island, to keep things even. But it was obvious the guests wanted more dangerous animals. Hunter was quick on his toes and got a new batch of carnivores going. These were three Ceratosaurus, an early favorite for park veterans. These new predators were a thrill for people who want smaller dangers. Huge worries were expressed over the Ceratosaurus's slightly territorial nature, but Hunter knew that unlike the Allosaurus, these animals prefered to share territory. However, quick words spread to Hunter about new species having genomes ready in secret. He decided to welcome those, as new was always a treat. Dryosaurus were selected for the newest addition. Not very many people seemed to care, though. As a result, the Dryos were put in the sauropod exhibit. were they acted as a sort of filler when the larger monsters were elsewere. All seven Dryosaurus got along fine with the other dinosaurs in the pen, and spent a lot of time romping about. More dinosaurs meant more money, and Hunter was going to make sure he had a good lot of both. Category:Blog posts